An Angel in the Rain
by Cassiopeia Black
Summary: When the resident matchmaker of Hogwarts hooks Harry up with a girl, will it be too late when she realizes that she has feelings for him?
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hello. This is a random idea I had, so I hope you like. Tootles!

Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter.

**Night Rain**

**Chapter One**

Gah! This is crazy! Crazy I tell you! Why am I pacing here, waiting for a letter form my best friend, when I could be out, and– doing something! Okay, so that wasn't a very good argument, but still! Why do I have to be the one waiting for her? Why!

I'll tell you why. Because that's how I am. I'm always the one who ends up waiting for the others. I'm not exactly impatient... okay, so maybe I am, but not really. That doesn't make any sense, does it? Oh, why do I care? You're the one who decided to barge into my thoughts, so if they don't make sense, than that's your own fault!

Meh! I am so messed up! So far, I have paced, I have read, heck, I've even finished my homework for the summer! It hasn't even been one bloody week! ARGH!

I need to sit down.

...>

It didn't help. Once again, I am standing. I'm so pathetic. I can solve any problem but my own. And when I say any problem, I mean any problem. Social, educational, you name it. I've hooked people up, broken them apart; I've passed Hermione Granger in grades! The only person I can't pass is that bloody Harry Potter. He always beats me in DADA. Stupid git. Why does he have to be so intelligent!

I'm so cruel. It's not like he asked for it. He probably studies. Among other things. Like practical use. Lots and lots of practical use in DADA. That's probably it. I should try that sometime...

Look! It's an owl! Oh, blessed owl, fly to me! HURRY! Oh, dear thing, if you don't get here fast I will maim you for life! I mean it!

There he is, that's a good boy. Would you look at that? It's Ginny's owl. My best friend who DIDN'T WRITE ME FOR A WEEK! Meh, she is totally going to get it when I see her. No matter what this letter says.

Aww! She invited me to stay at the Burrow! That's so sweet! How could I be mad at her after that?

Actually, it's very easy. First off, all she said was: do you want to stay the summer with me?

She didn't even sign her name! I feel insulted! I don't know why, but I still do. Bargle, this is going to kill me. I guess I should ask if I can go. Even if I'm mad at her, she's still my best friend.

...>

Wow. I can go.They said I can go. Of course, I only asked if I could spend the summer at a friend's house. No specifics. Nope, none at all. That would have ruined it. If I had mentioned the friend, they would have hat a fit. Ignorance is bliss, is it not? Besides, they're not really my parents, andwhat I do doesn't really matter to them,so I only need to tell them so that they know where I am. It's more of the polite thing to do, instead of the necessary thing to do.

Ah, so now it's the deal with packing. I hate to pack. I usually just throw some things into my trunk, and later discover that some of them weren't even mine. They usually end up being Sen's. Oh well, I fit in his clothes, so it doesn't really matter. Except, he gets really ticked when he sees me wearing his clothes at school... oh well, that's his problem and he should get over it. I like wearing guy's clothes anyway. They're more comfortable than girl's clothes.

But I'm getting off topic. Did I even have a topic to begin with? Probably not... PACKING! HA! I remembered! Wow, that's a first... okay, let's see... Lots of tees and pants... oh, look at that, Sen's cargo pants. I don't think he'd mind if I simply.. Borrowed them, would he? I feel so evil.

Okay, let's see... um... I've got everything I need, so... it's off to the Burrow I go!

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first story where I've tried this. I haven't perfected the plot yet. I think it is going to be a Ginny/Draco fic from someone else's point of view. She might get a guy to, but I haven't figured out who. Please send suggestions and comments! They are greatly appreciated. 

**Thanks to Unwanted Red Roses, my extremely wonderful editor!**


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I hope you all liked! Here is the next chapter! Please review! Why am I still shouting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Night Rain**

**Chapter Two**

Okay, I know that I told you about my hate for packing, but did I tell you that I also hate floo powder? Well, I do. I hate it with a fiery passion that cannot be quenched. Aren't I the poet? Okay, moving on.

I don't think I forgot anything... which means I probably did and will remember it in the middle of the night. Oh well, Ginny will just have to suffer my cried in the middle of the night when I realize what I've forgotten.

(Insert evil cackle here)

...>

Oh, wow. Like, eghads, that was not pleasant. I think I'm gonna be sick. I hate traveling by floo powder.

Deep breaths... deep breaths... okay, I'm feeling slightly better. Let's see, Ginny doesn't know I'm here, so where would she be? It's early. Very early. And she might be asleep. Oh, this could be fun.

People just walked into the room with me. I don't think they know I'm here. Wait! I know them!

"Hey Fred, George."

That was priceless. They jumped, and big time.

"Amaya! Didn't see you there! How are you? We haven't seen you since–"

"Last year. Please Guys, it's not like we've been away from each other for too long."

I should probably mention that I used to take part in some of their pranks. We were so close. But then they left school. At least they wrote me often, unlike some people I know. (cough–Ginny!–cough)

Anyway... they've walked closer. Why are they walking closer!

"Amaya, Amaya, Amaya!"

"I think you got it right the first time George."

Hey! Don't wave your hand like it doesn't matter!

"You know we've started a business."

"I heard."

Cold! Give them the cold shoulder for not inviting you to leave with them!

"Sorry we couldn't invite you, but you still have school. We were in our last year, while you're in your sixth. We couldn't have you leaving because of us."

Stupid Fred, always making good points. Cold shoulder is getting warmer.

"Now... once you're out of school... we always have an opening for you. If you want it that is."

Stop doing the puppy look! Stop it! I can feel myself crumbling. No! Don't smile! Stop smiling you fool! Why can't I stop smiling!

"Lord knows you'll be needing some educated people helping you out."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, George, I will take a job once I am out of school. Though I might have to quit when they ask me to take over the position of Minister."

"Who says it'll be open?"

"Because I'm going to kick Fudge's arse until he quits, that's how."

Laughter. They're laughing. Why are they laughing? I was being serious!

"I mean it!"

"Sure you do, Maya. Look, we have to go back to the shop, but we'll see you around, okay?"

Ugh, they did it again. Whenever they used to say goodbye to me, they would pat my head, or something, and now they are doing it. It doesn't really bother me... but you'd think they might lose a habit after months of not doing it. Oh well. They're boys, who can understand them?

Not only that, but they're twins, so there is no hope for any girl that might want to date them. Woah, sudden urge to laugh. For some reason, it's hard to see one twin with a girlfriend. They would probably double date though. Poor girls.

Shoot! I forgot to ask them where Ginny was. I guess I'll find her sooner or later. Pah, who am I kidding? I need to find somebody to ask. There should be people around. It's the Burrow for crying out loud. Who would want to cry out loud anyway? Stupid expressions.

Grumbles, why can't I find people! Where are all the people? Oh, look, there's Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh, Amaya, dear, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Nope, I'm a surprise."

"Oh, that's good dear. Ginny's in her room."

Hmm... is it just me, or did she seem distracted? Probably just me...

Here I come Ginny Dearest.

Okay, up the stairs and... woops, wrong door.

"Sorry Ron!"

I really wish I didn't have such a good memory. Did I really need to see Ron without a shirt on? No, I didn't. Hey, at lease Hermione's prospects are looking up. Ginny and I have been plotting how to get them together. So far none of our plans have worked. Bargle.

Nope, that's the Twin's room. Full of gadgets.

And that is a spare room for Bill and Charlie.

And I think that used to be Percy's room... it looks like they converted it into a storage closet.

At last! Ginny's room! There is silence from within... ah, she's still asleep. Let's have a little fun, shall we?

"GINNY! FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!"

"Fire! Where! Put it out, put it out!"

... ( I cannot think right now because I am I on the floor, laughing my head off) ...

"AMAYA!"

I should probably start running now.

"Amaya, get back here!"

Really, I knew that red-heads are famous for their tempers, but Ginny is usually such a kind-hearted soul. When she's not hexing you that is.

Look! The kitchen! Refuge! In the form of... a man?

"BILL!"

Bill is like, my favorite older brother. Of course, we're not related, but he's close enough. He always treated me like a little sister, so I always treated him like my older brother.

"Maya?"

He's wearing it! He's wearing the fang I bought him for Christmas a few years ago! That makes me happy!

And the hugging commences. Ouch, can't breathe.

So much better. I love Bill and all, but when he hugs you, it is a really tight hug.

"Hey Bill, Ginny is kind of after my blood, so can you–"

"I've got it covered."

He winked. See? We've got some kind of top-secret communication that is so secret even I don't know about it. I love the Weasleys.

"Amaya!"

And here comes Ginny, screeching like a lunatic. Bill should start just about now...

"Ginny!" I'm so glad I can always count on Bill to save me.

"Bill!" Man, her squeal is even higher than mine.

Hugging! I love watching people hug. Would you look at that, Ginny has completely forgotten that she was mad at me.

"Oh, hey Maya."

See? No trace of anger.

"Hey Ginny."

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that... slipped my mind."

"That's quite alr– FIN! I FORGOT FIN! HOW COULD I FORGET FIN!"

"Amaya! Amaya, calm down!"

"No! I can't calm down! I forgot Fin! Were you not listening?"

"Amaya, I can get him for you. Is he in your room?"

It's nice to know that Bill never loses his head.

"Yes, I think so. He should still be in his cage."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

That was close. I can't believe I forgot him! Ugh! Stupid Amaya! Stupid, stupid!

"You're so weird."

Thanks Ginny. I really appreciate your constructive criticism. You would go berserk too if you forgot your pet fox.

"Oh, gee, thanks Gin, that really helps in my distressed state of mind."

"Well you'd think Ravenclaws would remember their own pets."

"Sorry, but I think the hat made a mistake. I can't believe I'm in that house. Sure I'm smart, but I'm also.. What else am I?"

"Off your rocker."

Oh, thanks for that comment Ronald.

"Be quiet Ron," Ginny commanded.

...>

What! There is totally something wrong with that. Ron listens to his baby sister, who is small and petite? No! Something is wrong with the world! Seriously!

First off, Ginny looks fragile. Looks it, but that doesn't mean she is. See, I look intimidating, and I am anything but fragile, let me tell you. Of course, I have to since you can't see me. All you can see is my brain, which probably isn't very pleasant. Wait, can you even see my brain? Or is it just some silvery mass that my thoughts float around it? Oh well.

Let's see... I have purple eyes. Really, I do. There is a circle of dark blue around my pupil, but the rest is a bright violet color. My hair goes to just past my shoulders, and is dark brown. The strips right next to my face are snow white. I was obsessed with Rogue from X-Men, and I've grown accustomed to them. Don't ask.

Oh, and before I forget, I am Pureblood, it's just that I had a lot of Muggle born or Half-Blood friends. Mainly to tick my parents off. It worked.

Ginny is so totally jealous. First, her mum won't let her put streaks in her hair. Second, I am really tall. I don't know why, but I am almost as tall as the Twins, who aren't as tall as Ron (who in the world could be that tall!), but they are still tall. I'm taller than Hermione too, but she is also petite, so it doesn't count. Harry? Yeah, he's tall... but he is only about an inch or two taller than me. Malfoy on the other hand... that kid is just freakishly tall.

He is the same height as Ron though, so I guess that makes Ron freakishly tall too. Hey, it's true.

...>

Bill is back! FIN! I can hear him yipping in the next room!

Yes! There he is! Fin, my darling fox, how I missed you!

Oh no. He looks mad. I don't know why either. It's not like he was left alone for that long. And he's normally so cute... He's all light orange with a white-tipped tail, and a patch of white around his right eye, which is blue, while his left is green. His paws are also white. All four of them. The weird thing is, only his feet are white. His legs are entirely orange. Nobody else wanted him for some reason. Probably because he looks so different from the other foxes.

"Fin! Don't you growl at me. Infinity..." Taking out the big guns. Must try it again. "Infinity, you stop that right now."

He still looks resentful. Must remember to give him a treat later.

"Thank you so much Bill! You saved him!"

"It was no problem, really. You two should probably head upstairs for now. Dad's getting home soon."

"Will do. Thanks again!"

Ow! That hurts Gin! She's trying to dislocate my arm! Well, not really, but she's pulling hard enough to actually do it.

"Gin! I can walk by myself thank you very much."

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be."

"Oh, shush up. Come on, I want to show you something."

Really? Is that why you're pulling my arm out of its socket? Because you want to show me something? Fine. I suppose I could be persuaded to come with you.

"Amaya, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all liked! Please review! And thanks again to Unwanted Red Roses for editing my stories! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hello All. I hope you liked the last chapter! This is really fun to write, so I think I am going to continue it. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Night Rain**

**Chapter Three**

"What is it that you want to show me, you crazy woman!"

She is crazy. Crazy like the gum on my shoe. Again, don't ask.

"It was nothing really. I just wanted you to come upstairs."

Evil, evil person.

"And the only way you could think to do that was by dislocating my arm? Honestly Gin, I didn't think you were so violent."

"Guess what."

"You know that I hate this game."

"Guess."

"At exactly one o'clock tomorrow afternoon, Ron will snog Hermione and the sky will turn purple."

"Wow. That was... odd."

...>

"Just tell me!"

"Well, I think Hermione is going to come and spend part of the summer. Just in case she's in danger, she doesn't want to endanger her family too. I have no clue about Harry though. He might end up staying at HQ."

"Would they really do that to him?" That's just cruel. His godfather died, and they want Harry to live in his old house? Talk about evil.

"I don't know. He might stay here, if the Order is persuaded and Dumbledore thinks it's safe."

"Poor kid."

"Tell me about it."

It's true. That boy has gone through more than most people would in an entire lifetime.

"He needs a hug."

"Who?"

"Harry. He needs a hug."

"Um... from who?"

"Anyone. Everyone. He just needs a hug."

"You're so weird. Sometimes I wonder if you're related to Luna."

"That would be fun."

"And a bit creepy."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but it just is."

"And you say I'm weird."

...>

Ah, blissful silence. I like this. Just lying on Ginny's bed, talking about stuff. It's nice. My family wouldn't do that. That's probably what Harry needs. Someone to talk to. Someone that doesn't know every detail of his life.

"Oh no, I think we're going somewhere tomorrow..."

"And?"

"And you might have to stay here by yourself."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Sure. If you want I can tidy up the house."

"No wonder my mother loves you."

"Aw, Ginny, everyone loves me."

"Right, since you've never once had a boyfriend."

"That's right. Wait... What does that have to do with anything!"

"Amaya, how can you set people up every day, from first to seventh year, and not have any personal experience?"

"It's just a knack, I can't explain it. And I still want to know–"

"We should set you up."

"Gin, need I remind you of the times you have tried that in the past?"

"Ah, we were amateurs. Colin and I could set you up. Seamus and Dean could help too."

"This is going to be great."

"Really! We could narrow it down..."

Okay, tuning her out now. Honestly, how can she do this to me? The last time she and her friends tried to set me up, I ended up hexing the guy. The time before that I punched him. And then the other two times I pushed them in the lake.

Jerks, the lot of them.

You should probably know something about me though... at Hogwarts, I'm known as the resident matchmaker. People come to me for dating advice and such. I've set up people since my first year, and some of them are still dating today. It's weird, and I don't know how I do it, but I guess I just have an eye for that kind of thing. A purple eye...

Anyway, she keeps telling me that I just need to find my 'perfect mate'. Yeah right. That's a bunch of trash.

Ugh, this is going to take hours. She'll probably get the Twins in on it too. Oh joy.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading! Thank you for editing again Unwanted Red Roses! 


End file.
